Control
by Asura Aoi
Summary: .:Drabble:.Era tan increible el control que Konan tenía en los miembros de tan susodicha organización...'Cuando tienes demasiado tiempo libre...y convives con unos psicópatas...eres capaz de controlarlo todo'


-

-

-

**…O…o.O…o…O.o…Control…o.O…o…O.o…O…**

-

-

-

**T**odos sabemos que Akatsuki es una organización de ninjas de alto rango renegados de su aldea. Si…eso se nota a leguas. Todos saben que allí se encuentra el mismísimo Itachi…ninja con una gran fama debido a que mató a todo su clan. Entre ellos Deidara y sus explosivos, Kisame uno de los mejores espadachines que pudo haber existido…entre otros.

Claro…todos piensan que es una organización del cual temerle.

Pero…ella no pensaba eso.

Para ella…Itachi era el ser mas agradable que hubiera existido. Deidara…era uno de los mejores artistas que hubiera conocido…para ella, todos le eran agradables. Claro…entre asesinos de agradan. Pero no es cierto…

- Itachi-kun…cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a preparar la cena? A ti que tanto te gusta cocinar… - le dijo ella con voz suave -

El pelinegro accedió sin chistar. Konan vio como Deidara era perseguido por Zetsu…

- Chicos…no corran dentro de la casa… - dijo con voz amable - Y Deidara…debes de controlar tus impulsos por hacer explotar las cosas…

Ellos dejaron de correr…y Deidara se disculpo con Zetsu. Ambos dejaron todo en santa paz. Konan se sentó en uno de los sillones y se dispuso a leer una revista de su interés.

La calma era tanta, el olor a comida adornaba el lugar, la limpieza del lugar era tanta…que simplemente no se podía creer que esa era una casa de asesinos. Pronto la puerta se abrió y una mata de cabello naranja se dejo ver…junto con una larga capa negra estampada con nubes rojas…ese no podía ser otro mas que el líder de aquella banda de supuestos asesinos, Pein.

Entró…y se sorprendió. La vio sentada allí muy tranquila leyendo una revista, todo estaba limpio y olía a que alguien hacía la cena, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que no estaba algo destrozado o al menos el rubio no corría de un lado para otro…con cualquiera de los otros persiguiéndole.

- ¿Otra vez…? - susurro -

Konan levanto un poco la vista de su libro y sonrió.

- Tadaima, Pein.

Se acerco a ella y le beso los labios con cariño, estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso siempre. Se sentó a un lado de ella y le miró con interés.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas todo…tan controlado? - le preguntó…y es que realmente quería saber la respuesta -

- Cuando yo llegue…esta casa era un desastre…

…

**o.O…o…O.o…Flash Back**

…

- Y esta es mi casa…querida Konan…

Después de que su amigo de infancia, Nagato, le mostrará toda la aldea…habían llegado finalmente a descansar. Estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y quería beber algo. Él abrió la puerta y oyeron una explosión…Pein suspiró con fastidio.

- ¡Deidara!… ¡Carajo contigo, no puedes vivir sin explotar algo! - gritó con furia -

- No - le dijo el rubio sonriendo -

Konan vio todo asustada. La casa…era simplemente un desastre, chicos por todos lados, ropa sucia, espadas y explosivos por todos lados, kunais clavados en la pared…y un chico muy tranquilo leyendo un libro.

- Disculpa…es que estos niños no saben lo que es el orden… - se disculpo -

¿Y quien es ella, jefe? Oyó que le preguntaron…sudo frió. Ambos pasaron hacía la sala…de allí en mas…todo era clasificado como caos total.

- ¿Ella? Es una amiga de la infancia…vivirá con nosotros, a partir de ahora forma parte de la organización… - les presentó - Su nombre es Konan…

- ¡Mucho gusto…me llamo Deidara y serás mi amiga de ahora en adelante! - habló el Akatsuki amistosamente -

Sasori miró mal a su compañero, él tan solo le saco la lengua.

Ese fue día fue el principió del fin de sus días para Konan.

…

**o.O…o…O.o…Flash Back**

…

- Cuando tienes demasiado tiempo libre…y convives con unos psicópatas…eres capaz de controlarlo todo… - dijo sencillamente -

Pein le miró sorprendido. No cabía duda que Konan era una mujer controladora…

-

-

-

**…O…o.O…o…O.o…¡Fin!…o.O…o…O.o…O…**

-

-

-

…_Drabble en conmemoración a la antigua organización Akatsuki…_

¡Hola! Jejeje…Pues este es un drabble que salió en tan solo veinte minutos de desvelo.

Lo hice con la intención de recuperar esos recuerdos en donde Sasori aún no moría…Deidara seguía siendo el mi artista explosivo…si. Y es que…desde que vi a Sasuke con una capa de Akatsuki puesta…algo pasó dentro de mí que llegue a pensar en el gran amor que había entre esos hermanos. Aún así…pienso que no se debe de olvidar el original Akatsuki…

Tal vez algún día haré aunque sea un drabble de Shonen Ai de esos hermanos…xD

_¿Reviews…?_

**Asura Aoi**


End file.
